


Help

by QueenValencia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenValencia/pseuds/QueenValencia
Summary: Hi.Could someone help me find a fic?It's about Hermione having some visisobes from the founders.James and lily are not dead, they are like a kind of disembodied spirit, because Voldemort took their body from them and they can communicate with Hermione





	Help

Hi.  
Could someone help me find a fic?  
It's about Hermione having some visisobes from the founders.  
James and lily are not dead, they are like a kind of disembodied spirit, because Voldemort took their body from them and they can communicate with Hermione


End file.
